The Last Month
by Patient Harmony
Summary: For cherryfeather101. Lukas discovers that he only has a month to live, and instead of telling his friends, decides to spend his last month with them as they normally would.


**So, this was a request by cherryfeather101. This is Human AU, and the Nordics are housemates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **The Last Month**

Lukas sat in the chair, his face blank, as well as his mind. He was trying to absorb the news, but it was extremely difficult.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"No, it's alright," Lukas said, swallowing. "How… how long?"

"About a month. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do. I suggest you spend as much time as possible with your loved ones."

Lukas nodded, thanking the doctor. He walked out of the office and towards the bathroom. After locking himself in one of the stalls, he allowed himself to cry.

…

When he returned home, he saw the other four sitting in the living room. Mathias was poking fun at Emil, who was trying hard not to blush. Tino was laughing along with what Mathias was doing. And Berwald just sat there, but anyone that knew him would know that he was also amused by whatever was going on.

Lukas swallowed thickly. He couldn't tell them. He didn't want to see their happiness die because he was. He wanted to see more scenes like this, and not scenes of sombre silence. He wanted to enjoy his last month or so with them without the constant reminder that he was dying, and his friends waiting for that moment to happen.

So he plastered his usual indifferent look on his face and walked in.

"What's going on here?" Lukas asked.

"Emil won't tell us who his new girlfriend is," Mathias taunted.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Emil shouted. "She's _just_ a friend."

"Oh really…?"

Lukas sat down next to his brother, looking bored to the world. He couldn't tell them. So he wouldn't.

…

For the first week or so, Lukas tolerated Mathias's spontaneous hugs, knowing that soon enough, he wouldn't be able to receive them at all. But eventually, he started shoving the Dane off again, but not for the usual reasons.

His body hurt, and Mathias's spontaneous hugs only hurt more.

He could tolerate it if he saw it coming, and always kept his guard up. Luckily, Mathias was too oblivious to notice the wince of pain that Lukas would make every time.

…

The others were surprised when Lukas offered to cook the meals, but they didn't protest too much. It was better than allowing Tino or Emil in the kitchen, at least. He was thankful that his food was only bland.

And it was a good thing, too, because his stomach couldn't handle anything fancy. If he kept vomiting, he knew that it would attract the others' attentions.

As long as he ate simple food, and small portions, they shouldn't be able to figure it out.

…

Lukas could feel his death coming closer. He grew tired more quickly, his body was in constant pain, he had become increasingly sensitive to light, and he had absolutely no desire to eat.

He knew the others were starting to get worried, and he kept pressing through, but it was becoming more difficult with every day.

He knew that they would most likely be confused if he suddenly died, so he wrote them a letter. Hopefully, they would only get it _after_ he had died.

…

The five of them were sitting in the living room, simply watching TV. Lukas could feel that it was almost time. Probably because he felt energetic all of the sudden, and there wasn't any pain. It meant that his death was getting closer.

But there was one last thing that he wanted to do, before he died.

He was sitting on the couch, next to Emil. He turned to his brother, a serious look on his face.

"Emil," Lukas said, and the other turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "I want you to say it. I want you to call me big brother."

Immediately, Emil's face flushed red, and he glared.

"No, that's ridiculous," Emil said. "I'm not…"

"Please," Lukas said. "This is the last time. I promise."

Emil turned away, and they were both aware that the other three were watching, used to this scene, having witnessed it many different times, with varying outcomes.

"Fine," Emil sighed. "Big Brother."

Lukas smiled, and he saw out of the corner of his eye how Mathias's jaw dropped, but he didn't care. He moved to hug his brother, who stiffened at the contact, but didn't push him away.

Lukas sighed happily, before he closed his eyes.

…

Emil began to feel awkward as the hug kept dragging on and on. It was out of character for Lukas to hug him like that, and to hold onto it for so long.

"Alright, that's enough," Emil said. "Time to let go."

When it didn't come, Emil tried to push the elder male away, but he paused when he noticed something.

Even though Lukas was leaning with his mouth and nose against Emil's neck, the Icelander _didn't feel the other's breath_.

Emil's eyes widened, and he pushed Lukas away, to see a relaxed smile and closed eyes, and…

"Lukas," Emil said, shaking the other. The others noticed this and moved closer. "This isn't funny. Lukas…"

Berwald took the Norwegian's wrist, and Emil hadn't noticed before how thin it had gotten. The Swede's eyes widened.

"He doesn't have a pulse," Berwald said.

The four tried to get Lukas to wake up, until Tino moved to call the ambulance.

Emil didn't want to accept it, even when the paramedics confirmed it.

Lukas was dead.

…

Emil had wandered into Lukas's bedroom, in too much shock to think straight. How could it happen? People didn't just… _die_ like that.

Emil went to lie down on the bed, and it was then that he noticed that the sheets smelt like a sick person. How long has it been going on? How could they not notice?

Emil sat up and scanned the room, his eyes landing on the Norwegian's desk and the envelope that lay there. It was the only thing out of place.

He frowned thoughtfully, before standing and going to the desk. He saw, with a look of concern, that it was addressed to him, Mathias, Tino and Berwald.

He picked up the envelope and went to the living room, where the other three were sitting with solemn looks.

"Guys," Emil said. "It's a letter. It was on Norge's desk. It's addressed to us."

"What's it say?" Tino asked.

Emil opened the envelope and took out the paper.

" _Dear Emil, Mathias, Tino and Berwald. If you're reading this, then it means that I'm dead. Or Mathias went snooping in my room again. A while back, the doctor told me that I have a rare disease that couldn't be cured. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't have the heart. I don't want you to be worried about me. I don't want you to be scared, and I don't want to see you guys being sad for me. I want to spend my last moments with you, the way we always have. Oh, look, I'm crying again. I've been doing a lot of that lately. I can feel my body growing weaker, and I'm always tired. You've probably noticed that I've become lazier than Mathias. I… I don't want to die, but I have no choice. It's almost the end. The doctor told me that I have about a month to live, and I'm afraid that it might be less. Please, don't be too sad when I'm gone. I don't want you crying over me. Hey, if you can, could you cremate me and scatter my ashes near the fjords? That's all I really want. Please, be happy, and I'm sorry. Sincerely, Lukas."_

By the time Emil had finished reading, all four of them, including Berwald, were crying.

"He knew it was coming," Mathias said. "Norge… Why didn't you tell us? You should have told us."

"No," Tino said. "How could we not have _noticed_? I m-mean… We should have…"

Emil clutched the letter to his chest, not even trying to control his tears.

"You idiot," Emil whispered. "If we had known… I'm so sorry, Big Brother."


End file.
